A user typically interacts with a computer running a software program or application via a visual user interface (for example, a graphical user interface (GUI)). The user may use a touchpad, keyboard, mouse, or other input device to enter commands, selections, and other input. The application then responds to or processes this input. The graphical user interface may present links, controls, data, or other interactive options for the user in a visual form such as texts or images. While graphical user interfaces are useful, there are times when an aural or audio interface is useful. For example, an audio interface is useful when a user has impaired vision or when it is impossible or impractical to view the graphical user interface, such as when a user is operating an automobile and maintaining his her gaze on the road ahead.